Forget Me
by Zosie
Summary: What would have happened if both Edward and Bella had managed to forget each other?  Maybe Carlisle needs to intervene and save his family, at the expense of their memories.  Sometimes a parent has to do what is best for his children. M  Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Begins four months after when Edward leaves Bella in the forest. Vamps.**

Forget Me

One Shot? Or Prologue?

"Carlisle, you have to do something. He has no intention of ever coming back. The thought of living with three perfectly matched couples just destroys him. Now he can't be with Bella, he intends living alone forever and ..."

Alice stopped speaking suddenly. Jasper was at her side in seconds, anxious to do anything to help. He couldn't help knowing it was all his fault. If he hadn't attacked Bella, if her blood hadn't called to him like that, if she hadn't cut her finger...he had to stop, even the memory of the smell and lure of her blood was making his throat burn uncontrollably.

"What is it, what are you seeing?" he asked, as her eyes began to focus again.

"Carlisle, Carlisle,,,,,"

"What is it, Alice? For God's sake, tell us." her father implored.

"I saw her, Bella, jump off a cliff and kill herself. I saw Edward...my God, Carlisle, he is going to find out she is dead and go to the Volturi and have them end him! I see him deciding how to provoke them when they turn him down. He is thinking of throwing cars or killing a man in the street, in full view...my God, Carlisle..." she wailed.

"How firm is the vision? Is it inevitable?"

"No, we can change it, it is only firm if Bella jumps."

"Then we have to stop her." Carlisle stated."Family meeting, dining room, now."

"I say we kill her. She will always be out there,beckoning Edward back. If she has a little accident, we can clean up and leave the humans to get over it, they never grieve long. If you had listened to me when he stopped the van and let me kill her then, none of this would have happened. We would still have Edward, we would still be in Forks and not beginning High School yet again already."

"Rosalie, Charlie would grieve for her for the rest of his life. And Edward would never forgive us. That would hasten his trip, he would go to the Volturi today if she died today."

"He doesn't have to know. How did he even find out about the cliff dive?" she demanded.

Alice looked at Rose and growled.

"You rang him. To tell him he could come back now the little annoyance in his life was dead. You were the one who told him, Rose."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Someone has to get this damned family back on track." She stated. "He can sulk all he wants if he will do it in his new bedroom here. Why does he have to put Esme into mourning? She hasn't spoken or smiled since he left." Rose added.

"Carlisle, I hate to say it but Rosie is right. Edward is tearing this family apart. I know he left before and you and Esme coped but if he tops himself, going to the Volturi, she will never recover. Not to mention, Aro will know we all knew and kept it a secret. We have all broken the one rule, Carlisle. You have to act now or the fact the family is falling apart will be irrelevant. Jane and Alec will bring their henchmen and kill us all." Emmett said.

Carlisle frowned and faced his children. It was true, their lives were all at stake and had been since the day Bella Swan figured out the truth.

They had waited and gone along with it, always sure Alice's visions were right, and that Edward would see reason and change the girl.

"I think we need to bring Bella here. Alice, it would be best if you went and got her, check on her now and see what is happening."

Alice sighed.

She had vowed to Edward to never check on the girl but Carlisle was the leader of them all and his command superseded anything her missing brother had asked.

"My God, she is on a motorcycle. I don't recognise the man driving it. He is a lot older than her. Oh, Jessica Stanley is there in the street, waiting for her. She is angry, Bella has been shut indoors for all these months and now she finally emerges and she is being reckless. Jessica is sure Bella is trying to die in an accident. Probably so she doesn't have to jump off the cliff. It's a subtler form of suicide, this. An 'accident'."

"Pftt, let her do it then." said Rose, dismissively.

"Alice, be on the next plane to Forks and bring Bella back. Do whatever you have to." Carlisle ordered. He booked her ticket online and Jasper drove her at top speed to the airport, just in time to board as last call went out.

They didn't need a long good-bye, each knew they would be waiting anxiously until they were together again.

Jasper drove back to the new house and sat restlessly. He didn't ever like being apart from his mate, but since the attack, he doubted himself constantly and needed her assurance he would not attack any other human either.

He went to his bedroom and sat in the corner, allowing his body to shut down and his thoughts to turn inwards. He would be frozen here, still as a statue, until she returned and could guide him again.

Carlisle watched from the doorway. Nothing had gone right lately. Edward gone, never calling, never even letting his mother know he was alright. Alice hovering over Jasper, never game to be apart for more than a second in case she missed a decision like she had at the party.

Emmett, anxious, pacing, not even trying to hide the fact he missed his brother and even the human girl. He had some bond with her, she was a sisterly figure. In his human life, he had been the only son, with six sisters and he missed having them around even now. Bella had filled the chasm their absence had left him with.

Rose was sick of the atmosphere, sick of Esme never smiling, moving like a robot, doing only what had to be done. The old house they had chosen to buy specifically so Esme would get pleasure remodelling and redecorating was still in a state of disrepair and the peeling wallpaper and chipped paintwork offended Rose.

If Esme didn't want to do the damn place up, why didn't they buy something finished, something that befitted a woman of Rose's beauty? She couldn't live like this, in these flawed and gloomy settings. Maybe it was time she and Emmett left as well. They had always been family but the family had always been a place of refuge and joy and companionship. It was hardly that now. Carlisle worried about Esme, and Edward. Alice worried about Jasper, and Edward. Emmett worried about Bella and Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward, always the common denominator.

If Edward wasn't happy, then nobody else was allowed to be either.

Rose got no attention these days. She almost felt like giving them all a wake up call. Maybe she should make a snack of one of the pathetic human creatures at school. That football player, Trent, Troy, Travis, whatever, he was openly lusting after her. He was used to crooking his little finger and having whichever girl he chose drop her pants and giggle their way to his janitors closet for a quick thrill.

He was annoyed and puzzled why Rose had dismissed him completely on sight. Maybe she should answer his prayers then show him why she was not like the others, she wouldn't be walking around displaying his hickey on her neck. He marked all 'his girls' so every boy knew they had been with him.

He would be the one with the neck injury.

She grinned. She had never tasted human blood but not because she was against that in any way. She had only killed a handful of humans and they had deserved to die, slowly and painfully, she had enjoyed it. But she had refused to let their filthy, disgusting, blood sully her body.

This would be different.

And it would make life bearable.

Who would step into the Football Captain's shoes if he died in 'an accident'?

Maybe watching the boys battle to be the one would be slightly amusing. Maybe then she could take out the winner as well, and keep taking the successors out until the leader was one of the nervous, inadequate, skinny and unattractive geeky nerds. How funny would that be?

Imagine the least popular student ending up the most popular simply because there was no-one else. The girls would all fight for him. And Rose could shatter them all, be his Prom date, as she knew even he wanted her, she was the star of his shower time fantasies. She would make one fantasy come true then drain him as well, and leave all the girls with no options other than the creepy middle aged men who watched the schoolgirls as they walked around this Godforsaken town.

This could be fun.

Emmett watched his mate's face as it lit up with unspoken ideas and possibilities. Rose had not smiled since they moved here so seeing her clearly plotting some amusement was a worry. Could he stop her, should he even try? He knew he loved her much more than she loved him. If the opportunity to become human again was ever offered, he would not even want it. His family were all long dead, his sister's had all married and raised families and he had three nephews named for him, and one great nephew. This last generation had forgotten he had ever existed, and named their children the unpronounceable modern names, letting go of traditions.

If he had left a son behind, he would have had someone to keep his memory alive.

He understood Rose's regret that she never had a child, but that could not be changed now.

She had to let go.

xxx xxx xxx

Alice pulled the scarf over her hat and put on the overlarge sunglasses that neither fit nor were in fashion but sacrifices had to be made. They covered most of her face and that was the important thing. She was last to disembark off the plane and she had no luggage to collect so she was through the formalities quickly, and made her way to the forest.

Once hidden inside, she ran faster than the human eye could see and stood under the window that her favorite brother had stood, so many times before he got the courage to enter the girl's bedroom at night while she slept.

Alice could detect her heartbeat but there was no other. Charlie must be on night shift.

She climbed the tree and smiled at the nails holding the frame closed. It seems Bella had rebelled and nailed her window closed, against any regretful, returning vampire.

She slid it opened with very little effort, it would take more than nine inch nails to deter a creature of her strength.

She smiled at the sleeping girl.

So thin, so pale, and the purple under her eyes rivaled theirs if they didn't hunt often enough. Looking at her now, it was easy to see how much she was meant to be one of them. Why Edward fought it like he had was a mystery to her.

Souls? No entry to Heaven? Why even care, they had eternity and Heaven was wherever her beloved Jasper was anyway. If he became nothing if he was destroyed, she wanted to be nothing along side him.

Alice gazed around the room, and tried to see the future.

The immediate past flickered in her mind, the girl with the Native American boy , fixing bikes. Well, he fixed, she talked, and ate pizza's and drank warm soda and tried to be happy. Alice wondered how desperate her efforts had been. Had she tried the human method of getting over one's lost love?

How could she tell?

The girl looked the same.

She took a piece of paper and grimaced as she scrawled a note to Charlie, in the girl's untidy writing.

_Dear Dad, I have to get away. I see him everywhere here. You were right, I should have gone to Florida and started a whole new life with Renee and Phil. Don't worry about me, I will be in touch as soon as I settle in. I will miss you but I have to do this. You know that. I will be off on that vacation Mom and Phil are taking, so it may be a while until you hear from me. Love, Bella._

In seconds she had packed every piece of clothing and meaningful knickknack the girl treasured, and she paused as she smelled the most recent scent of her brothers.

She pulled up the floorboard and retrieved the items. A CD, some photo's. Small items he had given the girl and it seemed, taken back but not removed from her room.

She shook her head.

He had not wanted to go but he had not dared to stay.

She ran everything downstairs and packed the truck. It was still overcast and foggy, so her disguise was no longer necessary but she kept it on, maybe when the busybody neighbors described the woman who left with Bella, her identity would remain a puzzle this way.

She carried the sleeping girl and belted her in the passenger seat and drove away.

She would not tire on the long journey, but the truck ate gasoline like a thirsty man in the desert drank from a waterhole.

Several stops later, the girl stirred.

"Alice!" she yelled as her eyes opened and she saw her kidnapper.

"Oh My God, Alice!"

Her eyes overflowed with tears and she reached toward the driver.

"I never thought I would ever see you again. I miss you so much."

"As we all miss you, Bella. I am taking you to the family home for a while. We all need to talk and discuss the next step."

"So, have you had any fun since we left?"

she asked.

"I wouldn't call any of it fun. The last four months have been Hell on Earth."

"But you had your friends...Jessica...Jacob?"

"Jacob has been trying to show me there is life after...him. I can't even bring myself to say his name, Alice. Is he with your family? Am I going to see him again? Where is he?" she pleaded.

"He doesn't live with us now, no. He went off on his own after we moved. He didn't leave a forwarding address." she answered.

Bella's face dropped.

She started to ask more questions each day of the roadtrip and Alice was glad when they finally turned into the new town the Cullens now lived.

"Look, we are here." said Alice, as she parked the rusty heap and the family approached faster than humans could.

Emmett had the door open and the girl in his arms.

Jasper had woken from his voluntary coma and waited in the house so Alice ran to him and didn't stop until his arms were around her tiny body, and their lips together. Jasper headed for the stairs, they could reunite quickly, before the others even got through with their greetings to the human.

Rose lay across her bed and flicked through a magazine but she looked up as they passed her open door, and she sighed.

Some of that distraction would have been welcome but Emmett was never in the mood these days, since Edward had not joined them here.

If it hadn't been for the close encounters with the schoolboys, her life would be devoid of sex completely. Not that these small, stupid, humans could match a vampire with their pathetic attempts at lovemaking. But she recalled Trent's face as he died, the smile she had put there had eclipsed the pain even as she drank him dry and buried him in the school vegetable garden.

She didn't consider her new source of amusement as any threat to her bond with Emmett. Once her mate returned to her bed and ravished her body, she would stop the silly distraction and let the other boys live.

Besides, three teen runaways in a town this size was already causing a stir. She should have thought it through and taken them on as a group, then their disappearance would have been more credible, the three most populars tiring of small town life and heading off for adventure in the big city.

People would have accepted and understood that.

But three going, each days apart, big mistake.

And now Alice was back and would detect her intentions, it was Game Over anyway.

Rose listened to the sounds from the adjoining bedroom and sighed. Now she understood Edward's pain, a little.

Bella cried tears of joy as she was passed from one set of arms to another. Esme held her so tightly Carlisle had to remind her about human frailty. Esme placed the girl on the ground and smiled for the first time in months. She had her daughter back.

They walked inside at human pace and Carlisle questioned her at length on what she had done since they left.

Alice saw everything in her mind as the girl was about to say it, and the hurt and pain radiated out and made Jasper gasp, then he controlled the feelings. They had joined the others downstairs and even Rose was sitting with Emmett.

Alice knew Rose had something to hide but her sister was blocking her so far. But it was there, something wicked had happened. Nothing that bothered the girl's conscience though. It couldn't have been that bad, Alice reasoned. It was as if she had stolen apples from a tree, a crime of that level, it seemed. All Alice could go on was the level of anxiety Rose held onto, and even Jasper said it must have been a very minor transgression to have affected her so slightly. Maybe Alice needed to check on Rose's shoe collection, maybe she had challenged herself to a shoplifting spree now the new seasons styles had been released.

Bella ate the meal Esme had rushed about preparing and she relaxed and talked incessantly, saying over and over how much she had missed them all. She hated her life in Forks now, and wanted more. That she longed for Edward's return was no secret. Even had she tried to disguise her longing for him with words, her emotions were on display for all to see and feel.

"Change her." said Rose. "Then it's a done deed and he can have her without wrestling with his inner demons. I will do it." she volunteered.

Carlisle shook his head, not able to trust Rose anyway. She never liked Bella and would be tempted to drain the human dry. If it became necessary, he would change her himself. But there were other ways, other solutions.

"Jasper, if we dazzle her, can she forget he ever existed? If she no longer grieves for him, then she will keep away from dangerous pursuits and live her life as she would have, had he never existed? He promised her that's how her life would be. Maybe it's the lesser of the two evils. I am not comfortable changing her." he stated.

"I think you are right. If we both do it, if I make her susceptible and you dazzle her, she will simply forget he exists. It would be an answer. But would Edward return? Or would he forever miss her and want her and have her ignore him even if he returned?"

"I see the dazzle working, I see her going back to her previous life if you do this. But Edward will be heartbroken when she moves on, and he still goes to Italy." Alice warned.

"What if we dazzle him as well? What if I make him susceptible as well, and we simultaneously clean both their minds at once? Would that work?"

"I am not comfortable, doing that to Edward."

"You weren't comfortable when he rebelled and killed all those humans yet you stood back and let him and now he is convinced that led to the loss of his soul and rules his every move. That was what led to this whole mess in the first place. You agreed to parent us, be a parent. Make the right choice for your child's future happiness. Sometimes they can't have what they want and it's better that they don't get it. Try this, if it's a disaster, then we can reverse the dazzle. No harm done. And they will both be alive." Jasper pointed out.

"Call him. Tell him Bella is here and needs to see him." Carlisle relented.

The following days were days of conflicting convictions and uncertainty for all. Bella blossomed and returned to her former weight and attractiveness as Esme forced meal after meal into her. Alice showered her with new clothes, and shoes, always the shoes. She had not found a suspicious increase in Rose's wardrobe, so shoplifting appeared to be ruled out.

She dismissed the transgression as Jasper assured her, Rose was happy again and now Emmett spent nights reviving their sex life, she had no intention of repeating whatever it was she had done, anyway. It seemed best to let it go.

Bella wandered around the yard, her happiness at being with the family was obvious but also her yearning for Edward was becoming tiring on Jasper's emotions.

Once Edward arrived, they could go ahead with the plan.

Bella walked further afield and Jasper screamed as a bolt of agony threw him to the ground.

"What is it?" Alice asked, fearing for her mate.

She picked Bella's brain. The girl was staring at a meadow full of wildflowers and the pain shot through her body from head to foot and she fell to the ground.

"We have to do it now, Carlisle. Maybe he is close enough anyway. I see him arriving tonight. God, she is running, we have to stop her, she is going to end herself. I don't know how, all the options are flashing too fast through her brain."

Jasper caught Bella and held her tight as she struggled uselessly, like the deer he caught, but he must not feed on this prey.

Carlisle approached, holding his hands out in front of himself.

"Bella, I want to help you. I want to ease your pain. Let me talk."

She stilled but the agony rolled off her still and Jasper could barely stand it.

Emmett took over and held her close to his massive body. She wilted in his arms, knowing resistance was useless.

Jasper concentrated and pictured both the human girl and the vampire brother he loved in his mind and he opened them both to the dazzle. When they were both ready, Alice nodded.

"It's time. Edward appears to be asleep, on the plane. Nobody has noticed anything amiss. The humans often fall asleep with no noticeable change first. He has simply relaxed so deeply he is almost in a true slumber. Begin."

Carlisle said the words, and put all the feelings he felt inside into each syllable. He had to do this, he had to save them from themselves and each other.

Bella's eyes glazed over and she felt like a ragdoll in Emmett's arms. He lay her gently on the grass and he smiled at her, amongst the wildflowers she looked so at home, like a fairy.

So small, so frail.

Jasper and Carlisle worked harder than ever before and it was hours until Alice gave the signal.

"It's done." she said with a sigh of relief.

Jasper carried the girl to the bedroom at the top of the house, the floor meant for Edward.

Esme had ripped down all the wallpaper while they were gone, and painted the room an attractive shade of purple and was madly decorating with bedlinen and cushions featuring designs in all shades of purple and black. Edward's favorite colors. She didn't stop when they entered, just flit from the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom, hanging up the soft, black towels, the final touch.

"My room next." pleaded Alice and the women were gone, just words following, rose pink, burgundy, maybe plum.

Emmett appointed himself her guardian and sat by the bed and watched her sleep the sleep of the untroubled, at last.

Rose growled and warned him he had better be in her bed by nightfall or she would be finding another distraction. She quite liked the new Head Boy, Dashiell. He reminded her of a young William Shakespeare, she had admired the playwright in his lifetime.

Rose sat and stewed, once again the stupid human girl was ruining their lives. She heard Edward arrive and Emmett fly downstairs to greet him.

She flew to the bedroom where the human girl lay and pulled back the covers. Her teeth were slicing her throat even before Alice screamed a protest. It was done. Rose bit her wrists, her legs, her arms as fast as she could until they grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Too late!" she chortled as the human screamed and writhed in pain.

They all stood there, looking in horror.

Edward approached the bed and looked at the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Who is she?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not Stephenie Meyer, she owns everything worth having, Black Lab owns lyrics. I own Tonner Twilight dolls.

Forget Me

So take this night  
Wrap it around me like a sheet  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I need a place to sleep  
So take this night  
And lay me down on the street  
I know I'm not forgiven  
But I hope that I'll be  
given some peace

Chapter 2

School Daze

"Isabella Swan, daughter of the Police Chief in Forks, Charlie Swan." Carlisle answered, watching Edward's face for any sign of recognition.

"Chief Swan has a daughter? How could I not know that?" he asked.

"You didn't know every single person in Forks, Dude." piped up Emmett, eager to have his brother home, happy, where he should be. What was done, was done. No point crying over it, reasoned Emmett.

"Want to go hunt?" he asked and Edward agreed, losing interest in the girl in his bed.

"So, we can clear the books out of the library room and dismantle the shelves and I can decorate it for Isabella." said Esme, resigned to having to make the best of the situation. She had barely finished the library, it being the last room she redecorated and now it was to be made over once again.

Alice went with her and within minutes the room was bare, with just the wall the door was on still covered in shelves.

"She loves to read, we should leave that and put all her favourite books up, ready for her." Esme said, sorting the classics from the mechanical and medical journals and taking them to Rose and Emmett's room and Carlisle's study.

Alice had assembled a new wrought iron framed bed by the time she flew back, and it looked lovely, feminine, pretty. Bella would like it.

Esme gently touched the metal roses that bloomed across the head and foot of the frame. Alice had the mattress on and the linens neatly tucked in and was wondering whether to go with the snowy white bedcover with soft pink roses and green leaves or the bright, colorful geometric. The roses won and thus the theme was born.

The walls were painted a soft rose and trimmed in white and palest green, and the drapes were a darker rose pink. Jasper fashioned off a closet taking away maybe a quarter of the room's area. His skill with building was extremely helpful as Esme loved to redecorate.

"Thank God we get to clothe her now." Alice sighed and instantly appeared in the closet armed with about thirty outfits neatly on hangers.

"Alice, where did they come from?" Esme asked.

"I bought them for Bella but she was always so reluctant to accept gifts, these are what's left after I managed to press a few things onto her. Shoes."

Shoes appeared, neatly lined up in a row.

"We need to open a doorway in this wall so the bathroom is accessible to her from her bedroom." Esme decided and quickly tapped a line where she wanted the new opening.

Jasper came in and shored up the new hole and quickly neatened it into a doorway as Alice hung the door.

"Mess!" exclaimed Esme, cleaning faster than the eye could follow.

"Should we seal off the door to the hallway in the bathroom?" asked Jasper.

"No, I don't think there's any need, Bella can just keep it locked. There's only Edward on this floor as well and he has his own bathroom."

"I want to shop. I don't have bra's, underwear, lingerie, and we need the usual toiletries every woman has littered in her bathroom, of course." Alice rubbed her hands in glee.

"I should stay, keep Bella calm." said Jasper, looking for a way out of a day in the Mall with a crazy lady.

"I'll come." said Rose, surprising them all.

"What? I don't hate her now she can't hurt Edward any more. I am happy to shop for her now she is one of us."

"Rose, do you even realise the magnitude of what you have done to her? She didn't even get to choose, and you hated that yourself." Alice chided.

"Pfft, she used to want to be changed, I don't expect she was bright enough to change her mind and be sensible." Rose said dismissively.

"Rose, you took away her options, she can never be a mother." Esme said softly.

"Well, I never got that option either, why should she?" Rose said angrily and disappeared into the forest , out the window.

Edward caught his sister as she flew across the river that bordered the large, isolated property the family had purchased.

"What do you mean, she can't hurt me now?" he questioned.

"Alice detected she was your singer, una cantante, and you would have drained her dry first time you met so I changed her." Rose stated.

"I haven't drained a human in decades, why would I start now?" he asked.

"I met my singers, twice. I drained them dry without conscious thought. Their blood was amazing." sighed Emmett and Edward saw a woman hanging her washing on a line in an orchard and Emmett was walking by, not even looking her way, then he turned and was on her throat in an instant, and Edward watched as she wilted and died in his arms. Then a pretty, innocent girl, maybe fifteen, skipping down a lane, and once again, Emmett appeared from miles away, and he flew behind and took her by the throat and left her body hidden in the weeds at the side of a lake that edged the pathway.

His memories made him thirst again and he and his mate disappeared into the forest.

Edward shook in reaction to the second hand memory. There was no way he would have been any stronger than his brother, this girl would be dead if not for Rose.

Of course, she was dead, in a way.

Edward wondered if the girl had asked to be changed or if Rose simply decided for her. What was a human doing in their house anyway? He smelt her scent in many of the downstairs rooms, some days old, she had been here for a while.

"Carlisle" he asked as he appeared at his father's side. "Why was Isabella here? Did she want to be one of us? Or did Rose simply take matters into her own hands? Why did I come back? Why was I even away?"

"One question at a time. You needed a break from 'the three sets of perfectly matched lovers' as you put it so you went off alone when we left Forks."

Edward nodded. It had been a strain, always being the odd one out. Mateless and unloved.

"Isabella was Alice's friend, don't you remember?" Carlisle said.

"Alice had a lot of friends. I remember Jessica, and Lauren and Angela. I don't seem to recall Isabella, maybe I never spoke to her. That's highly likely, of course. I rarely spoke to any humans."

"True." answered Carlisle."Isabella worked out what we were."

Edward felt his mouth gape open.

"Did she tell? Does anyone else know? Do we need to go back and clean up?"

"She promised to never tell, and she kept her word. There is nothing to clean up. Except she had expressed a desire to be changed, in the past, but this was unplanned. Rose took matters into her own hands and did this without my permission, or Isabella's." he said sadly.

"So, what's the problem?"

"She is Charlie Swan's only child. He thinks she is with her mother, she left a note saying she was vacationing with Renee and Phil, but that won't last forever, sooner or later Charlie will want his daughter back. And it can't happen."

"So, he has no idea she is here?"

"None. He doesn't even know where we live now, or he would suspect maybe she came here."

"To visit Alice." Edward stated.

"To visit us all, we all became quite fond of her."

"I guess I spent too much time holed up in my music room to get to know her."

"Music is an important part of your life, Edward." Carlisle managed to say, without having to lie.

"Come listen to this, I can't get it out of my head." said Edward and he sat at the grand piano and played the song that would have brought his mother and sister to tears, if they could cry.

Bella's Lullaby.

Of course, to him it had no name and he had no idea they had heard it before.

"Oh, what's it called?" asked Alice.

"It has no title, would you like me to dedicate it to you?" he asked.

"No, I have an idea. How about you name it for Bella, seeing you played it as she changed?"

"I suppose. But she is your friend, not mine." he grumbled.

"Be nice, Edward." Esme warned.

Talk about one extreme to the other. Yesterday he pined for her and was mostly unable to function, today he resented giving her a song.

Edward played his piano for hours, playing the song he wrote for Esme, and a new composition for Alice. If a stranger got to have one of his songs dedicated to her, the least he could do was write something equally beautiful for his favorite sister.

Alice sat beside him, watching his hands glide over the keys. He smiled at her and she bounced on the seat.

"That's perfect, that sounds just like me." she enthused.

"Alice's Song." Edward stated, writing the music onto a sheet in seconds.

"I need to hunt. Who volunteers to sit with Isabella?" asked Carlisle.

"I should come with you." said Esme, now she was happy again, her basic needs were returning in full force. Her throat burned whenever she was in the bedroom the human girl lay in.

"I am long overdue to drink." said Alice. So much to do, so little time.

The three faced Edward and Jasper.

"Fine." said Edward resentfully. "But this is your pet, Rosalie, don't imagine I am helping you guide her through the newborn stage. You changed her, you teach her. Honestly, why you had to do this. We could have simply dazzled her and made her think you lot were all some hazy dream she had. Changing a human nowadays, ridiculous. And you know you damned her soul? I hope she was a bad person beforehand? Then maybe this won't be as horribly offensive as it appears at the moment."

"She was good, lovely, innocent." said Esme quietly.

Edward glared at Rose.

"Sometimes you are just a complete bitch, you do know that, right?" he roared.

His eyes fickered. "Rosalie, do you have something even worse to confess? Three boys, all strong and healthy and relatively innocent, as innocent as teenage boys can be these days. No real offences, just the usual drunkedness, a bit of pot, a few days of skipping school. Oh, one episode of joy riding but they had never hurt anyone. Really, Rose? You killed all three for kicks?" he bellowed.

Rose looked at Emmett and felt relieved Edward had not described every single thing she had done with the boys. Emmett may not understand.

"Rosalie, this stops now." ordered Carlisle, his eyes black and menacing. "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it again. No more killings. I need your word. From what Edward says, this was not a case of genuinely losing control and doing the deed before you could control yourself again. We will be talking."

Rose headed upstairs and her door slammed. Emmett sighed and followed her up.

The three hungry vampires left, Esme almost crying at the knowledge her daughter had killed humans. It had been a very black time when Edward had transgressed but he had standards and had only killed the bad and heartless men who deserved the ultimate punishment for their misdeeds.

These boys seemed good and the loss of a son, Esme understood that pain only too well. Their mothers would grieve for the rest of their lives, like she did. Carlisle held her hand and kissed her tenderly.

"We will have to watch her closely. Now Alice doesn't need to watch Jasper around Bella, she can focus on Rose." he said.

Alice stopped and gazed at nothing.

"She won't do it again, she has decided it was stupid and foolhardy. I don't see any fallout, nobody will find the bodies until the school is sold and knocked down, and a retirement home is built on the site in about a hundred and ten years time and they dig up the grounds to put down footing for the new buildings. By then, nobody will have any idea who the skeletons belong to."

"Well, that is good news." said her father. "At least the parents will hope their boys just ran away, not the real truth."

"Sometimes it's better to know, harsh as that sounds. I see Ryan's mother eventually drinks herself to death."

"Then we need to stop her. Give her false hope he is alive, just tired of Forks." said Esme.

Carlisle shook his head. This was getting complicated.

xxx xxx xxx

Edward walked towards the girl on the bed. Most of them had writhed and screamed soundlessly as the all consuming flames had burnt them alive from the inside. This girl smiled.

Smiled!

It was like she was happy to be getting what she always wanted, yet how could she be?

A human girl, incapable of strong feelings and desires.

Maybe she had a boyfriend who would search for her? Was she too young to be married? Some girls marry straight from High School. They needed to find out more about her and not just assume Charlie was the only interested party.

He looked at her, assessing her looks. Quite pretty, her long brown hair seemed nice enough. her skin was becomingly pale, her hands and feet small and neat. Her lips were full and almost tempting. He wondered what it would be like to kiss a human? She would never know and Jasper was too preoccupied worrying about Alice, and Esme. He was picking up loads of anxiety coming from them even as they distanced themselves to hunt.

Edward squatted beside the bed and brushed his cold lips across the girl's mouth.

"Edward." she sighed.

He stood up, confused. He looked around, glad no-one else was here. What the heck did she mean, saying his name?

He sat down again and kissed her slightly harder.

"I love you. Don't leave me." she sighed.

He laughed. He couldn't get inside her mind but clearly she was away with the fairies, remembering some boy from her human life, some boy who shared his name. He had been glad it had fallen into disuse over the years and pretty much, if anyone thought 'Edward', it was now him they were thinking about. Now it seemed this girl knew an Edward. Oh well, he wouldn't be living close by. There was no reason to think the two Edwards would ever meet.

He lay on the floor and relaxed, and practised being human. His father would insist on sending him to high school and the crap would begin again. The thoughts of every girl, lusting after him, wanting to be with him, wanting just a quick fuck, some of them.

He laughed. If they only knew what sex with him would inevitably lead to! A bite on their neck, a draining of some sweet blood, an empty, sagging body left to be disposed of.

He sighed. He did miss the tang of human blood, much as he no longer wanted to be a monster. He had to admit, there had been a selfish, upside to killing all those humans. The feasting on their blood had been an addiction. Like his own personal brand of heroin, had he been human.

He had rejoiced every time he picked up another bad thought, another plan to rape and murder. It had thrilled him, deep down and it got to the point where he had to admit, it was the blood more than the justice.

He had scaled down the perimeters of the crimes he deemed worthy of the ultimate punishment. He cringed as he remembered his last victim, a lad who merely pushed his date a little too far.

The girl had gone along with all the foreplay and hinted she was not adverse to full sex, then she had backed out when the boy was about to enter her.

Could he really be considered a rapist? This question had bothered Edward for decades. The girl had certainly put herself in a stupid position. She had worked the boy up, with her hands, her mouth, her words, promising she was ready, that he could claim her fully that night.

Was it the boy's fault she changed her mind? Too late, he had kept going, forced her against her will to continue the game of human mating. Edward had watched and waited, his throat burning, his hands clenching in excitement and anticipation.

The girl had been indignant, expressing loudly she was 'not that kind of girl', but too late, she was now. She had straightened her clothes and slapped the boy's face. He had apologized and grovelled and she had agreed to wait and not tell anyone, not report his crime. She had even handed him her ripped and stained panties, with a grin.

No, Edward argued, she did that little act so he wouldn't rape her again. It had been rape, sexual assault, he was justified draining the life from the boy.

The girl had run home and drawn herself a bath, singing as she washed away the evidence in the warm bubbles. Okay, she didn't seem traumatised, but she had said NO and that's what made it a crime.

Edward had done the right thing.

He had watched as they buried the boy, and the girl had cried, and she cried again when the small baby was born, and had the same startling blue eyes of his dead father. Edward had halted his killing and hung around only to see what consequences arose from his final judgement and execution. He had fed on stray dogs, and old horses who were being worked to death. They had sighed in relief as he drained them.

The girl had been branded a tart and her child taken from her at birth and she had been sent to an institution for the insane, as any girl who participated in sex outside marriage was clearly unhinged.

The clergy had insisted that was right and the small boy had grown up, alone and unloved in the children's home and worked in the poorhouse when he reached the age of seven. Edward had discovered his conscience and had quit his life of vengeance over that incident.

It clearly showed he had lost his soul. There was no question about that part.

Yet Carlisle and Esme had welcomed him back like a lost sheep and had never referred to his terrible time alone.

He did not deserve love and he wondered why he had left the family. For decades he had made himself endure the lovemaking of the three couples, a constant reminder of what he had done. He had ruined lives, taken lives, played God, and God did not allow fill-ins.

He had taken his own soul and dirtied it, then it had collapsed and died when the girl died in the institution, when they shocked her head with electricity in an attempt to 'cure' her wanton madness.

He could have changed her, entered the room and killed the staff as they savaged her body and tortured her brain. But he knew she deserved the sweet release of real death and he had rejoiced as she let go and was buried beside her boy.

Together at last, in death if not in life.

Their child never knew what happened, how he was left to raise himself, how he never had a name.

"All my fault, all my doing."

I killed that child as well, just as surely as I would have had I drained him myself, in fact, that would have been kinder. He should have killed the girl too, that night. saved her the misery and despair her life became.

He walked to the window.

He was not a monster now. He never allowed the lure of human blood to overcome his conscience. He would rather end himself than ever hurt another human. Even if his singer ever found him, he would find a way to resist. He swore that. If he couldn't ignore the call of her blood, he would relocate, go to Denali, let Tanya have his body seeing she desired it so badly.

The girl on the bed grimaced and Jasper ran into the room and soothed her with waves of relaxation. Edward allowed himself to feel them too.

He needed to clear his mind of his past deeds.

His body felt numbed and he willed his mind to follow through and numb itself as well.

So peaceful. Not that he deserved peace, but he sure wanted it. For a single night, that would be enough. But his memories could never escape. His vampire mind held on viciously and reminded him again of what he had done.

He stood and nodded to Jasper.

"Do you need to hunt? I am feeling unrest, desperation, from you, Edward."

"I need to go hunt." he replied. It would have to do, as an explanation. He flew from the window.

Damn Rose, bringing all this back to haunt him again. It was done, in the past. He needed to move on.

She could look after her own new toy. It was nothing to do with him, he hadn't had any part in the human girl's damnation, at least he had that truth to cling to.

Maybe he should go to Denali, maybe he did need the comfort of vampire sex. He never allowed himself any pleasure. Maybe he should, even if he didn't deserve it. Tanya did not see him as a mate, more a playmate.

A year in Denali, that was what he would do.

He let Alice see what he had decided, and made for his car.

He had no desire at all to hang around and see the newborn struggle and kill humans in the forest. It would just ignite his passions more.

Bring it all back again and again.

No, a year in Tanya's bed was definitely preferable.

xxx xxx xxx

**Please review if you want more, I have no idea who is even reading, if anyone. I just need to know how many readers are out there, to see if it's worth continuing. You don't have to say a word, just leave a smiley face if you prefer. Cheers,Lynz**


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me

Chapter 3

The Change

Alice flew to the section of road Edward would need to drive along in three, two , one, minutes. She stood firmly in the middle of the road and held out her hands and stopped the car effortlessly. Edward opened the door and stepped out onto the road to confront his tiny sister.

"What, Alice?"

"I had a vision," she lied. He tried to scan her mind as she pulled up false images.

"It's hazy, can you clear it up?" he asked.

Tanya was standing in a crowd of men, they were yelling and demanding 'something be done' about the 'three witches' living in the lodge outside the Alaskan city.

"What's going to happen?" he sighed and asked.

"Tanya is going to close down her 'business' and the angry men who frequent her bedroom are going to decide she and her sisters be run out of town. You are going to be so lost in lust with her, you will fight them and the Volturi will come and eliminate all four of you. If you go to Denali, it will be a death sentence for Kate and Irina as well as you and Tanya."

"Then, where can I go?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why are you going anywhere?" she questioned.

"I don't wish to be exposed to the uncontrollable killing this newborn girl will start and keep up for the next year at least. I am already remembering the taste….it seems weird, Alice. How many decades since I tasted human blood yet it's almost as if it was quite recent? Have I killed a human and forgotten? I can almost hear Carlisle telling me to find the strength to stop, I am killing her…who is this person I almost killed? "

"Edward, I can't pull images up on command. Give me a date, a place, a time, who else was there?"

Edward shook his head.

"Nothing. Flames. Glass…mirrors? I don't know. Maybe it was a vision you had that never took place in the end?"

"I do have those," she trilled. "Come home, Edward. Look."

She stilled and Edward watched the clear and concrete visions Alice was projecting. The human girl, no longer human. Her eyes red, her body strong and perfect, her breasts slightly larger, her waist impossibly tinier, her skin, already flawless, now paler, glinting in the sunlight. She laughed and grabbed Alice and they enjoyed a joke together. She was dressed in a long, gauzy dress, and ridiculously high heels. Alice's work. They both froze as a group of humans walked by, a mere ten feet away. The girl was unperturbed, and she giggled behind her hand at the sight of the fat, sweaty overweight man from Germany as he puffed along, trying to catch up with the rest of his party of hikers.

He was a perfect target, nobody had noticed he had slipped back. He was pausing, sitting on a rock, wiping his brow with a rag.

The girls continued making fun at his expense but then Bella noticed a deer and quickly flew and sliced it's throat perfectly, draining it dry so fast it had no time to react or scream. The fat hiker had no idea this butchery was happening, mere yards from where he sat.

So, she had no desire for human blood. How extraordinary. And she killed the deer so quickly, with such grace. There was no mark on her clothes or lips even, to show she had just drained a full grown animal dry.

Alice was showing her how to hide the body under a boulder.

"Why are you showing her how to do that?" he questioned.

"It's her first hunt." Alice replied, pride in her voice, like she somehow was responsible for the girl's amazing restraint and hunting skills.

"Her first hunt?" he said in awe. He was the most fastidious hunter himself and never so much as ruffled his clothing but that had come with time and practice. This girl was as clean as he was after a meal.

"Her first hunt," he grinned. "So, I can stay and you and Rose can teach her things and I can continue to ignore her?"

"It would be nice if you wanted to get to know her." Alice chided him.

"I have no interest in her. But school, Alice. Another new start, another High School full of idiot human girls wanting me. It gets old. You don't hear them, all day. 'Eat me, Edward'. One day I may snap like Rose did and eat one of the bitches."

"I will be there, at Bella's side. It could be fun, teaching her. You are always so bored, then think about this as a challenge. Stay top of every class but also be there for Bella and help her learn and adjust. Don't you always want a distraction?"

"I suppose so," he grumbled gruffly.

"Can I drive the Jag back?" asked his sister. Edward tossed the keys to her and challenged her to beat him back to the house. He ran faster than any of the others and he was waiting in the garage as she pulled in.

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders as she grumbled in annoyance at his speed. As they entered the house, Carlisle appeared, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"He's agreed to stay. It was a bad decision, he changed his mind and saved the Denali sisters." Alice explained.

Edward and Alice looked into his bedroom and the girl was peaceful as Jaz lay beside her, smiling at them. He was reading a book about the civil war, of course. Edward sighed. The man never moved on, never even tried to.

"So inaccurate this so called Battle of Decatur, let me tell how it really went down.."

They both tuned out as he passionately described the battle and the actions and consequences. Jasper had a one track mind when it came to history.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

Of course, Edward realized, she actually cared about the girl on his bed. He had forgotten. She was not just some inconvenient, time-consuming changing human to Alice, she was a person, a character, someone with feelings. Someone Alice loved.

He sighed. She loved Jasper, Jasper loved her just as endlessly and passionately. Yet she also loved this girl, as a friend. A friend forever.

He, Edward, loved nobody, not like that. He supposed he loved his parents, once. He barely recalled their faces. His mother had the same hair as he had. He could remember that. His father? Nothing really. Maybe a baseball game, catching a ball as it was hit into the crowd, his father deflecting it's path so his son would catch it.

He respected and he supposed he loved Carlisle and Esme. And his 'siblings'. He had been an only child as a human so he had never quite worked out how one felt about a sibling. Rose had always been simply a source of annoyance. Nothing new there, then.

He wondered why she had killed the boys yet changed the girl?

He had seen it as it happened, as Alice shrieked and flew inside, Rose had the girl by the throat and could have drained her dry by the time they got upstairs. Or too dry to save, anyway.

"Would it hurt her to move her? I would kind of like my room to relax in," he said.

Alice scooped the girl into her arms and Jaz ran beside, flooding the air with calmness and numbing vibes.

Edward shook them off. He stripped the bed, and remade it with fresh linens. He didn't wish to be breathing in the scent of any fluids the girl's body may have leaked onto his bed. He paused and sniffed as he bundled the cover into a pile with the sheets and blankets. She smelt nice, fresh, flowery. Like a meadow…

He frowned. His meadow, why did she smell like his meadow or was he mixing things up? He could almost see her there, with him. Was he getting premonitions now? Would he take her to his meadow one day? Back in Forks? He furrowed his brow. He was shiny, reflecting rainbows in the sunlight, she was watching him in awe.

"Beautiful. Like diamonds."

But her skin was not shining.

He was confused. He did not know her. He had never even met her. A birthday party flashed in his head. She was there, in a green frock. It was the color his eyes were, before.

Alice bought it for her.

There was a cake. She knew, though, why would she bring her cake to share with vampires who never ate cake? She was strange, a very strange little human.

He put her out of his mind and he lay on the bed and listened to music for the next two days.

She, Bella, was progressing well, maybe a little faster than most. Carlisle was checking on her, Jasper was calming her, Alice was dressing her up each few hours, like some oversized Barbie doll.

Poor girl, if she imagined this would end once the change was done, she was in for a surprise. Alice would be happy to have a new toy. Rose never spent any time with the changing girl. So, he was right, she had no interest in her at all. In fact, he saw Rose pause at the girl's bedroom doorway and scowl at the sight of her on the bed.

Edward sat up, and delved deeper. Rose was jealous! Rose was puzzled as to why someone saw this girl as so beautiful, so perfect, and yet didn't see the obvious gorgeousness of herself.

He smirked, it had been like that for him, too. He had never fallen for Rose and her looks. He didn't know which human boy had chosen Bella over Rose, but he imagined he was now rotting, fertilizing the school garden. Rose would never allow any male to prefer a mere human over herself.

He was shocked by the depth of her feelings. Rose was shallow, and easily distracted, yet this bothered her to her soul.

"How could he see her as more than me? How could he reject me and choose her? Sure, she is perfect now, but before, she was so insignificant. I wish I had killed her now. I wish I had never let her change. If Emmett thinks she is more beautiful than me, I will rip her apart and burn her on a bonfire."

Edward walked to the door and growled.

"Don't even think about it, Rose. She is Alice's friend and Alice loves her. You hurt Alice, you answer to me," he warned.

"Oh fuck off, Edward!" she screamed and flew out into the forest.

Rose was certainly the hardest to know. He didn't understand her at all.

Why did she care about some boy preferring the human Bella? It made no sense. Rose had no feelings about humans other than the occasional spiteful flashes where she wished one or another dead.

Never for any real reason, just for the reaction his death would evoke. Rose liked watching soap opera's and wanted to turn real life at High School into one. With her playing the starring lead role plus director and script writer.

"It's time," trilled the Pixie. Edward walked slowly to the only other bedroom on this level. The girl was waking up. Carlisle stood beside the bed, Esme safely behind him.

"She isn't going to hurt anyone," Alice announced, rocking on the balls of her feet in excitement.

Bella smiled and gazed around the room. Then she was upright, in the corner, in a crouch.

"It's fine, we won't hurt you, Isabella," assured Carlisle.

"Who is he, will he hurt me?" she asked, pointing at Edward.

Edward shrugged and left the room.

Whatever.

It was their circus, he didn't need a role.

He flew outside and went for a run. He loved the whoosh of the air as he raced by faster than a human could see. There was some activity, hikers in the area. He didn't care, at most they would wonder why the trees ruffled as he ran past.

Canada suddenly appeared and he stopped on the border. Time to turn back.

He decided to check out the High School he would be attending the next day. He was there in minutes. Two cars were in the staff carpark so he walked at human speed. The office was open.

"Are you a student here? This is private property," said a man in a cheap suit. His heart was beating loudly, under too much pressure. His waist was too wide, and Edward could tell the poor overworked muscle in this man's chest was already at danger point. He would collapse and die any day now.

"I am Edward Cullen. My sisters and brothers already attend here and I start tomorrow. I just wanted to have a look around."

'Shit, he will be trouble. The girls are going to go ape shit when they see this one. They think Jasper is gorgeous and Emmett adorable. This one eclipses them both. Maybe I should transfer Scarlett to another school.'

The thought was there then gone. Edward smirked.

Scarlett, hey. He would take a special interest in the daughter of the Headmaster.

"Come into the office and we can get the paperwork done. Mrs Howard, this is our newest student, another Cullen. Edmund, was it?"

"Edward," he answered.

"Edward, yes, fine. Give him a map and his schedule and let him wander around," the man ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr Freeman."

Scarlett Freeman, got it.

The school was larger than Forks High but just as antiquated and inadequate. A lot of trees in the yards, most of the outside seating was under thick canopies of massively tall and sun blocking trees. The others must enjoy this, being able to sit outside regardless of the state of the weather.

Edward memorised his classes and located each classroom. Now he would know exactly when to be where.

He went back to the house.

Esme was happy, glad Bella made it through. Carlisle was stunned. She had absolute control and had not even flinched when a passerby had knocked at the front door, thinking this was the Johannsen house.

She had been minutes old, normally ringing the doorbell of a house containing a newborn, both stronger and faster than the other vampires inside, would have meant someone had to wash away the mess left behind.

But Bella had smiled and even stayed a mere yard away from the man as Esme told him the house he sought was further up this road.

Jasper looked delighted. She didn't even need him to calm her down. She and Alice had just hunted and were walking up the yard together. Alice was grinning, and Edward heard the girls speak.

"Honestly, at his weight he shouldn't even be watching hikers on the Discovery Channel. And that outfit? Who wears stripes with plaid? I mean, honestly."

Alice was so disgusted with the man's outfit, she had already gotten over the fact Bella had not even wanted to attack the man. But then, she had inside information.

Carlisle rushed out to greet them. Edward went to his room. Another sister. At least the genders were equal now.

He sighed and packed the bag of schoolbooks that Esme had bought him, and he looked over this new school uniform. Gray pants, white shirt, black tie, black leather shoes.

So boring.

Xxx xxx xxX

"So, how was your first week, Edward?" Carlisle asked. He was working in the local hospital and enjoying it. Edward wished his father would allow him to use some of his own medical skills and be an intern there. He as scared of the blood, sure, but it was easier each year.

"The same as the last school, and the one before that, and the one before that," Edward replied.

"I hope you will help Bella next week when she begins as well. She is amazing, Edward. You should spend some time with her," he suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can't read her mind, you know?" he added.

"I suspected as much, the way you scowl whenever you look at her."

"Well, it's damned annoying."

"Then get to know her and you will soon learn to read her body language and her gestures."

"I'm not that interested," Edward replied lazily.

Scarlett Freeman was quite a looker. Her hair was as red as her name. Edward had sat beside her in Biology and she smelt divine. He had touched her, accidentally of course, and the softness and warmth of her skin was replaying in his mind, over and over. Shit, human girls had it all over vamps.

She had a fascinating mind. She didn't look at him like a piece of meat at a meatmarket. She had looked him over on the first day and liked what she saw but she had considered his intelligent eyes and his physique and manner and the way he walked, not just his face and hair. What was it about his hair? It was hardly his fault he had been hospitalized for weeks with the Spanish flu before Carlisle changed him. The man hadn't thought to take him to a barber and tidy the out of control, over long mop on his head when he gave in and changed him as his dead mother's dying wish.

The crazy bedhair was permanent, he tried to control it but it gradually overcame the restraints the mass of gel or hair mud he used. By the end of the day, his fingers had slid through that mass over and again, and it often stood out like some hay stack. But the girls loved it and the boys envied it. At least a dozen had come to school with a poor copy of his do.

He had smirked. They spent hours trying to achieve the lack of style his hair took on naturally. He decided to give in and leave it however it was when he 'woke up' of a morning from now on.

Bella pulled the tartan pleated skirt on and admired herself in the mirror. She would never get tired of looking at the new, improved Isabella Marie Swan. And now she might finally get a boyfriend. The thought excited her. Maybe one of Jasper's friends. That would be convenient. She would see who he seemed to like and hone in on that boy.

She tied the white blouse under her breasts ala Britney Spears, and pouted in the mirror. Maybe she should do little girl pigtails in her hair? Her hair was so long now, and almost black. It's former brown with red had been stepped up, and she could not recall ever seeing any human with this shade. It shone red still but such a magnificent color.

Alice was right, she was going to wow them on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Forget Me

Chapter 4

Schooling

Edward sighed as he alighted from the Volvo and went around to open the passenger door. Bella stepped out and looked around. Dozens of eyes turned and stared at the new girl.

Edward frowned as he heard the things these boys were thinking. He almost turned to tell her, then he figured, whatever, she will soon work it out.

Scarlett skipped over and grinned at him.

"So, Edward, who is this?" she asked.

"This my..foster sister, I guess, Bella Cullen. Bella, Scarlett."

"Hi, any hunks in this school?" asked Bella and Edward bristled. She was supposed to be a vamp, not some vacuous human teenager. Maybe she was changed too young?

"Actually, Edward here is as good as it gets," said Scarlett and Edward stood and enjoyed the scenes in her head. Pity he would never be able to do that to her without losing all control and eating her in an entirely different way.

Bella was staring at his face and he glared back.

"What?" he growled.

"I…nothing." She said, lowering her head and walking towards the office.

He hurried after her, the lecture from Carlisle was bad enough but Esme had almost cried when she begged Edward to start looking after Isabella and stop being so cold.

He smirked. He was a vampire, he was meant to be cold.

Bella was done and out of the office by the time he got there and he flashed her a look, reminding her, human speed.

Nobody seemed to have noticed anything amiss, the staff were far too busy and the students were all too self involved to be timing how long it had taken Bella to get there and back.

Edward showed her the way to class and he sighed yet again as the Biology teacher assigned her a seat at the same table . Scarlett spent the lesson chatting to Bella and ignoring him, so he made a move he would have not made had they been alone, and had she paid him even a little attention. He placed his right hand on her left leg, just above the knee.

She shivered and looked at him, as he moved his hand higher , towards her warm thigh.

Bella was completely ignoring them both now, watching the teacher and smiling about something. He must have missed the joke.

As soon as class ended, he walked out with the delectable human at his side.

He herded her towards the trees at the back and deeper into the surrounding forest. She swayed her hips and grinned and adjusted her panties several times as they walked. Her arousal was floating in the air and Edward sniffed it in, smirking. Maybe he could try just a little something, just touch a breast or kiss her?

Scarlett had other ideas and she stripped off her black hoodie, blouse and bra and then she dropped her panties to the ground and bent over to pick them up, giving him a clear view of all she had.

Edward forgot who he was and growled, pushing against a tree and pinning her there with one hand while his other felt under her skirt.  
"Shit, your hands are cold. So, going fuck me?" she asked, her eyes blazing.

Edward considered and looked around. They were alone and Jasper had managed to learn to have sex with humans before he met Alice. It was possible.

He drew his hand along her slit and she sighed and moaned and opened her legs wider.

"Eat me, Edward."

Just like all the others, after all.

He knelt and pushed his nose against her sex.

Incredible.

His cell phone buzzed and he turned it off. Fucking Alice!

He nibbled her thigh and then suddenly, there it was, the warm, nourishing nectar he had not tasted for so long.

She barely screamed as he drained her body from the femoral artery and he had no way to stop. He hadn't even realized he had sliced into her at first, he was concentrating so hard on wanting to taste that tempting sex she had offered.

Blood won, every time, it seemed.

He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth, guilt hitting like a truck.

He raked his hands through his hair and howled in agony at what he had done.

She looked pretty in death but so pale, almost gray.

He jerked his head up as suddenly Bella appeared.

"Shit, fuck, what have you done? I thought Jasper and Rose were the ones to watch. Carlisle told me you didn't…indulge."

"I don't, I had a different intention altogether and forgot to keep myself concentrating on not biting her."

"Been too long? Since you had sex?" she clarified.

"Yeah. Way too fucking long."

"Do you have sex with humans normally?" she questioned as she dug beneath the roots of a massive tree.

"It would have been my first time," he grumbled. His body was trying to shut down and take him to a place where he was in control again. He fought it, the fresh blood invigorated him, and counteracted against his natural instinct to go into hibernation.

"She's still warm," smirked Bella and he almost choked. The shock of her words did the trick, he was back, back and in perfect control at last.

"What? You killed her already, what more harm can you do?" she asked.

"She's dead, Bella."

"So are you, may I remind you?"

"I am not into necrophilia," he growled.

"Edward, every time you have sex a dead person is involved," she laughed.

He turned and walked away as she stashed the body and most of the clothes under the deepest part of the root system, right under the trunk. Even if the humans dug up the grounds looking for her, they would never be able to remove the whole tree and find her body. The mountain of soil disappeared on top of her instantly.

Bella stomped down the surface of the dirt and swept leaves over the disturbed earth so it looked the same as the rest of the forest floor. The wind helped, as it blew away all spare grains and spread the dead leaves in a more natural pattern.

It was like she never existed.

"Done. Thank you, Bella," she said to herself.

She caught up to Edward and inspected him.

"You have blood on your tie. Give it to me."

She took the tie and flew away, and was back in minutes, knotting another tie around his neck.

"Swapped yours for one of the spares in the lost property room. Yours is now deep in the sewerage system. I believe we have English next?" she asked.

"I don't think I am capable of sitting in class after that. I killed a human, Bella."

"Apparently we all slip up now and again. You can bury mine when it happens," she smiled.

"Aren't you shocked, disgusted, appalled even?" he growled.

"Don't ask me, I have been a you-know-what about five minutes, I drain Bambi daily, nothing has shocked me yet. Except what that damn teacher was thinking. Did you catch that? Me, bent over his desk, my skirt up over my back while he.."

Edward growled and dropped to the ground. The images he was reading in her head were truly disgusting. The teacher was at least 50, married, had children of his own, daughters even, but he still wanted to have sex with this girl at his side?

"Mine," he roared.

"What?" she shrieked.

"You are mine," Edward repeated, pulling her towards his body, forgetting everything but the one fact.

"Can we talk about this?" she asked.

"You are my mate, get used to the idea."

"We just met, I barely know you, you despise me and wish I was killed instead of changed, and yet I am your mate? And you know this because?" she asked.

"I have no fucking idea. Seeing him thinking of taking you like that, it just made the fact appear in my brain."

"Did we know each other before we were…?"

"I have been changed for over 80 years, so no, maybe I knew your great grandparents, but definitely not you. I keep getting flashes though, they make no sense. Have you ever been to a meadow in Forks? With me?"

"I don't remember that happening. Want to cut school and go visit Forks?" she suggested.

"Why not? Better to be thought mere truants than kill half the students."

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone yet," she reminded him.

"Yet," he repeated. "It seems some of us never get over their bad habits. I think I may have done this once before, recently. I can half remember Carlisle warning me to stop killing a girl."

"Did you? Stop?"

"I suppose so, or he wouldn't have let me loose on the school students. Unless that was why I went away?"

"I don't know anything about that. I should go to the girl's home, pack a bag, take whatever a runaway would. You go home, meet me there, you are the last person we want anyone to see near her house."

Bella pulled on the hoodie she had kept from the body and covered her hair with the hood. The girl's bedroom was easily found and her clothes were scattered on the floor. Seems Miss Scarlett was a slob. Bella located the clothes she had worn repeatedly by smelling each garment and packed those, and searched through the girl's closet for much washed clothes as well, and left anything new, barely worn.

A wallet full of cash was on her table, plus the usual iPod, camera, phone, hairbrush, photo of Scarlett and a teenage boy. In the adjoining bathroom she found contraceptive pills, a half bottle of the perfume the girl smelled of, and a toothbrush. Bella took them all, stashed them in a bag and left, making sure she was seen. Anyone describing who had been here could only say, teen girl in local school uniform and black hoodie with bright, rainbow trim.

Once she was back in the woods, she burnt all the items and buried the ashes and leftover scraps of metal and twisted plastic. Scarlett had just run away from home.

Bella arrived at the house and changed into casual clothing,. Edward was packing a small bag between them. Vampires don't sweat, don't make their clothes smell. Fresh clothes each day was really more of a ploy to appear human than a necessity.

Edward drove to the airport and flashed the black plastic and they were on a plane within the hour. His phone vibrated the whole time until he turned it off.

The flight was fine, and he remembered something.

"You read the teachers mind. And I saw what he fantasized about in your mind. Yet I can't usually read you."

"That's right. I have to deliberately let you in."

"But you haven't been."

"Why should I , you have been quite horrible to me so far."

"Good point. Sorry. Why did you help me then, cover my crime?"

"Carlisle said we had some v-code where we all helped each other in times of need. You seemed needy."

"I was that. Thank you."

"Any time. Well, not too often hopefully. Did she taste good?"

"I've tasted better, way better."

"When? I thought you were an abstainer. Carlisle told me you hadn't indulged in decades."

"He is right but that time I can't quite put my finger on, it was the sweetest nectar in the universe. Her's was nothing by compassion."

"Okay….so, this delicious human is still out there somewhere?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so, I would have tracked her down and drained her. Emmett did, I am no stronger than he is…in fact, not only I am the weakest, the last to offend, Jasper moves up a space and I now sit on the bottom run."

"Well, from what you all say, I will take that spot any day now. Don't get too comfortable there."

"I don't think you will. You seem very strong and determined to me. And you feel like you still have your soul. That explains a lot. It seems we do keep our soul through the change, like Carlisle said. Just hunting humans sullies it and eventually wears it down to nothing. He has never indulged, the only human blood he has ever tasted has been those of us he changed."

"So, you feel like you lost your soul today?" she questioned.

"Oh no, Isabella, I lost my soul a long time ago. Let me tell you a story. It starts a few years after I was changed….."

xx xx xx

Forks was wet and cold and miserable, and Edward knew he and Bella had to keep hidden. Charlie Swan could be looking for his daughter by now and it would do nothing but harm if anyone saw him with her and described his copper hair alone to the Police Chief. He stole a gray, woollen beanie from a bedroom of the first house they passed, and pulled it over his offending hair.

With the Raybans, now he looked like a thousand other teen boys and even if they were seen, nobody could even guess at eye color, hair style, he was generic.

They ran together to the meadow and stayed well away from the village itself.

Bella paused as they approached the meadow and half closed her eyes. Edward stopped, and stayed under the cover of the trees, as the weak sun penetrated up this high and he didn't wish to sparkle quite yet.

The girl walked around, exclaiming at the many wildflowers, and lay on the grass precisely where they had laid before. Edward suddenly saw them there in his mind. He was on his back, eyes closed, she was watching the sun make his face shimmer.

He appeared beside her, and lay down too. He threw off the hat and sunglasses.

Bella looked at him and gasped as his face started to shine.

"Beautiful. Like diamonds," she gasped.

She suddenly stood and ran.

"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in-my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!"

She ran around the meadow.

"As if you could outrun me."

She snapped a two foot thick branch from the trunk of a spruce. She balanced it one hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed.

"As if you could fight me off ," she cried out, running to stand in front of him.

Edward sat on his haunches and cupped his face in his hands.

"I scared you that day, didn't I? But you pretended I didn't."

"You had never been less human, or more beautiful," she replied.

"Bella," he cried out and held his arms open. She ran into them and hugged him tightly, so tightly he had to caution her about her now being the stronger of the two.

She tripped him to the ground and lay on top of him.

"Do you want a taste?' she joked, placing her finger in his mouth.

He bit her, even though she would no longer bleed.

To his shock, red blood trickled from her finger.

He sucked it in and his eyes widened.

"It was you. You were my singer. We had to kill James and he had bitten you. I sucked out the venom he injected into your hand. And I wanted to keep sucking, to drain you dry, your blood was so , so,….delectable. But I stopped."

He sucked on her finger again until his mouth was full of her blood.

She took her finger back and he slowly rinsed the liquid around in his mouth then swallowed.

He sat there, licking his lips.

"You aren't supposed to have blood now Bella. How can it be? Why aren't your eyes red, they were never red."

"Carlisle concluded I was some sort of freak. Maybe it's because my body never processed my blood?"

"Well, you still have it."

His eyes darkened.

"I love you, Bella. I have loved you since we met. How could I have forgotten."

"Edward, the party."

She looked for the scar on her arm where Carlisle had sewn her gaping wound shut. Her skin was smooth and flawless.

She glanced at her hand and stood in the sun. Only the scars of Rose's bites showed as she glowed, and one stray bite near her hand. Larger.

The bite of a vampire with a wider mouth than Rose.

Edward grabbed her and they ran faster than a human eye could see, to the old Cullen house. Edward opened a window, and they went inside, up to his bedroom.

His black couch was still there, and he dropped his clothes on the floor. She did the same and together, on that black couch, he made love for the first time, to a girl he loved and could no longer harm.

"We are back," he sighed.

"We are," she agreed.

"So, Edward, is it true vampires can make love all night long and never tire?"

"Let's find out," he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Forget Me

Chapter 5/Epi

Charlie Swan sighed and bundled up the new lot of flyers and walked to the cruiser. Renee's phonecall to Bella had revealed the lie. She had not gone to visit her mother and go away on holiday with them. They had not seen nor heard from her in months.

Where the hell was she?

He had attempted to track down where the Cullen's had gone, as he knew Bella would be with Edward if she possibly could. All those months of pain and anguish, all she wanted was the copperhaired boy back. Yet she had doubts she was good enough for him and that irked Charlie.

His daughter was beautiful, she didn't need to compare herself to the strangely perfect Cullen family and find herself wanting and lesser than them. They were extraordinary and the fact their father was a surgeon as well as a doctor spoke volumes. He had done plastic surgery on them all. That's why they were so attractive.

He should have known, that Rosalie was a living Barbie doll, he had never seen even a Hollywood actress who surpassed her looks.

He stopped the car and stapled another flyer to another power pole and moved on. He would never stop looking for his only child.

Edward and Bella watched him from a distance and Bella looked so sad Edward took her into his arms and kissed the tears of blood that streaked down her face away.

"I just need to speak to him, once. Just let him know I am alive and have chosen my life with you and assure him not to worry."

"Bella, he will know something is wrong. You look different. Still beautiful, but different to before."

"Maybe we could go tonight, after he has consumed a lot of beer, as the empties in his trashcan indicate he is doing nightly."

Edward considered this and agreed.

At one a.m., they entered the house and found Charlie asleep in front of his flat screen, snoring heavily.

Bella reached down and stroked his face gently and he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Bells, Thank God. I was beginning to think you were dead."

"No, not dead. Edward came back to town and I went away with him. We eloped Charlie, we are married."

Charlie frowned and looked at Edward.

"I thought you always wanted what was best for her. This is hardly that."

"I disagree, sir, we both grieved and stopped living when we parted. It was a mistake, I should never have left her."

Charlie grunted.

"I see your father had bestowed some of his handiwork on my daughter already. What was wrong, Edward, she wasn't beautiful enough before?"

"Bella has always been the most beautiful girl ever in my eyes. It was her decision to have the surgery. Who was I to oppose her decision?"

"That's the problem with the world today, nobody is happy with what God gave them. We have all gone Hollywood and want to look like the actors there. They don't really look that good, you know. All this air brushing and makeup and special lights, they could take an unremarkable British boy and make him into a stunning looking actor instantly. It's been done," he growled.

"Edward and I are attending college in Alaska so we won't be back to visit for some time, Dad. Take care of yourself."

Bella quickly hugged her father.

"Get her back to wherever you are staying, Edward, and hurry up, she is almost ice cold. I thought you wanted to look after her?"

"Yes sir, sorry. We will go," he answered, grinning.

"Still got that pepper spray, Bells?" asked Charlie as she turned to follow her mate.

"Sure Dad," she smiled back and closed the door behind them.

"So, home to my family?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded and they made their way to the airport and Edward bought two first class tickets. Bella had packed everything left in her bedroom and exited again out the window. She knew she would never return. She would keep in touch via the internet, snail mail,phone calls but she would never see her father again.

She had stood in his bedroom doorway and gaped at the aroma coming from his empty unmade bed.

Sex had occurred there and the woman was from the Rez. Bella flicked through the Quileute's and stopped at Sue Clearwater. It was her aroma. The sly dog!

She was happy he would have someone new in his life and maybe they would even have a child, it wasn't too late.

Edward faked being asleep as the plane flew them back to his new home and Bella lay curled in his arms and they spoke so quietly and quickly the human's would be unable to hear them.

"I really would prefer a house of our own, out of hearing range. In fact, there's no reason why Rose and Emmett shouldn't have a house of their own as well, they have done that before, and Alice and Jasper should too. Carlisle and Esme would probably love some privacy after all these years," Edward said.

"I would love that, we should build it ourselves. Stones for the outer walls,all shiny polished wood inside, how many bedrooms?"

"We only need the one,"Edward answered.

Bella placed his hand over her belly and he gasped as he felt the movement.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I think maybe I am not completely vampire after all. The blood, the eyes, the baby in my belly."

"Bella, we have only been having sex for a matter of days, how can you be that far advanced?"

"Don't ask me, you are the one whose been the undead for almost a hundred years."

"Yes, but we have never interacted with humans before. This is strange, maybe Carlisle can explain it."

"Maybe there is no explaination," Bella sighed and relaxed as her baby kicked inside her.

Edward stilled as he heard the tiny new voice in his head.

"I can hear the baby. It's a girl, and she will have auburn curls and green eyes."

"Maybe we can call her Scarlett!" Bella joked, cuddling up closer to him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I can't believe I killed Scarlett, after all this time."

"Well, whenever any human makes you crave blood, just come home to me and bite my finger," Bella ordered.

"I don't care where you get your appetite, but always eat your meals at home."


	6. Chapter 6

Emerging Swan Awards » **Nominee**

This message is to inform you that your story, Forget Me, has been nominated and accepted by the validating team for an Emerging Swan Award in the Best Drama/Angst short story category. Information on where to find a list of nominees, voting dates, and winners can be found on the profile page.

As an award for being nominated and for bragging rights, our wonderful banner maker, Christag_banner, made up a banner to help promote the nominees. This can be added to your profile, your blog, your story, or anywhere else you would like to post it to spread the word about your nomination. As a courtesy to Christag_banner please don't alter the banner in any way other than resizing to fit your needs. / i56. tinypic. com/2ho8gw6. png (remove the spaces or pick up from the profile)

Congratulations and Good Luck

EP & MCGT


End file.
